Falácias
Lista *'Falácias FORMAIS'Falácias e Paradoxos (constituídas por raciocínios inválidos de natureza descritiva)Enciclopédia das falácias **Falácia da afirmação do consequente / Afirmando o consequente **Falácia da negação do antecedente / Negando o antecedente / Negação do antecedente **Falácia da conversãoNa Wikipédia está classificada no campo "outras falácias" **Falácia da oposição / Falácia de oposiçãoNa Wikipédia está classificada no campo "outras falácias" *'Falácias INFORMAIS'Falácias e Paradoxos (falácias cujas premissas: não são relevantes para a conclusão; Não fornecem dados suficientes para garantir a conclusão; estão formuladas com linguagem ambígua. a capacidade persuasiva desses argumentos, está frequentemente no impacto psicológico sobre o público)Enciclopédia das falácias *'Falácias da ambiguidade' / Ambiguidade **Equívoco **Anfibologia (ver também Anfibolia) **Ênfase / Apelo a ênfase / Acentuação / Ênfase *'Apelo a motivos' (em vez de razões) **Apelo à força / Argumentum ad baculum **Apelo à consequência / Apelo a consequências **Apelo ao medo / Argumento do terror / Argumentum ad terrorem **Argumentum ad misericordiam / Apelo à misericórdia / Apelo à piedade / Apelo à pena **Argumentum ad infantium **Argumentum ad antiquitatem / Apelo à antiguidade **Argumentum ad novitatem / Apelo à novidade / Apelo ao novo **Argumentum ad ignorantiam / Apelo à ignorância **Apelo ao preconceito / Apelo a preconceitos **Apelo à multidão / Apelo ao povo / Apelo ao público / Argumentum ad populum / Ad populum **Apelo à emoção **Apelo ao ridículo **Apelo à vaidade *'Erros categoriais e de regras gerais' / Falácias com regras gerais **Composição / Falácia de composição / Falácia da composição (considerada também como um tipo de "Falácia da Ambiguidade") **Divisão / Falácia da divisão (considerada também como um tipo de "Falácia da Ambiguidade") **Acidente / Falácia do acidente **Inversão do acidente / Falácia inversa do acidente ** Erros categoriais (considerada também como um tipo de "Falácia da Ambiguidade") ** Falácia da Esperança *'Falácias causais' **Falsa causa / Post hoc / Post Hoc Ergo Proter Hoc / Causa Falsa / Cum hoc ergo propter hoc / Post hoc ergo propter hoc **Depois disso, por causa disso / Antes Disso Então Por Causa Disso **Inversão de causa e efeito / Tomar o efeito pela causa **Terceira causa **Causa diminuta / Insignificância **Causa complexa **Efeito conjunto *'Non-sequitur' / Non sequitur / No sequitur / Falácia do não consequente **Non sequitur / Não se segue que **Afirmação do consequente / Falácia da afirmação do consequente / Falácia da afirmação da consequente / Falácia da bola de neve / Argumentum ad consequentian **Negação do antecedente / Falácia da negação da antecedente **Inconsistência / Falácia da inconsistência *'Falácias da explicação' / Explicativa **Invenção de fatos / Inventar fatos **Distorcer fatos **Teoria irrefutável / Irrefutabilidade **Explicação incompleta ** Âmbito limitado **Explicação superficial / Pouca profundidade *' Falhar o alvo ' **Petitio principii / Petição de princípio / Implorando a pergunta **Conclusão irrelevante / Ignorantio elenchi / Ignoratio elenchi / Conclusão sofismática **Deus das lacunas *'Erros de definição' / Falácia da definição **Definição muito ampla / Definição demasiado lata **Definição muito restrita / Definição demasiado restrita **Definição circular **Definição contraditória **Definição obscura / Definição pouco clara *'Falácias da dispersão' / Manobras de diversão **Falsa dicotomia / Falso dilema / Falsas alternativas / Preto-ou-branco **Reductio ad absurdum / Redução ao absurdo **Bola de neve / Derrapagem / Declive ardiloso **Pergunta complexa **Reductio ad Hitlerum / Redução ao hitlerismo **Argumentum ad nauseam / Repetição nauseante **Argumentum ad temperantiam / Meio-termo / Apelo à temperança **Inversão do ônus da prova / Mudando o ônus da prova / Falácia do ônus da prova **Falácia genética **Dicto Simpliciter / Generalização inadequada *Fugir ao assunto (Falhar o alvo) *'Argumentum ad hominem' / Ataque pessoal / Ad hominem **Ataque pessoal / Ataques pessoais (considerada também como um tipo de "Fugir do Assunto") **Apelo ao rico / Ad crumenam / Apelo à riqueza / Argumentum ad crumenam **Apelo ao pobre **Apelo à autoridade (considerada também como um tipo de "Fugir do Assunto") / Argumentum ad verecundiam) **Argumentum ad lapidem **Apelo à autoridade anônima / Autoridade anónima (considerada também como um tipo de "Fugir do Assunto") **Estilo sem substância (considerada também como um tipo de "Fugir do Assunto") **Expulsão do grupo / Falácia do escocês / Nenhum escocês de verdade **Espantalho / Falácia do espantalho **Egocentrismo ideológico **Bulverismo **Falácia da falsa proclamação de vitória *'Falácias indutivas' **Generalização precipitada / Generalização apressada **Amostra limitada / Amostra não representativa **Falsa analogia / Analogia imprópria / Analogia estendida **Indução preguiçosa **Omissão de dados *'Outras falácias' **Círculo vicioso / Raciocínio circular / Argumento circular **Complexo do pombo enxadrista **Esnobismo cronológico **Evidência anedótica / Anedótica **Falácia da pressuposição **Falácia da probabilidade condicionada **Falácia de validação pessoal / Efeito Forer **Falácia nomotética **Falácias tipo "A" baseado em "B" / Conclusão sofismática **Plurium interrogationum **Red herring / Nariz vermelho / Nariz de palhaço **Apelo ao lucro **Falso axioma **Exigência de perfeição **Tu quoque / Tu também / Você também *Outras: **Apelo à natureza / Falácia da lei natural **Apelo à tradição **Falácia da equivocação / Equivocação / Falácia de quatro termos **Descida escorregadia / Declive escorregadio / Ladeira escorregadia **Questão complexa / Falácia de interrogação / Falácia da pressuposição **Argumentum ad logicam / Ad logicam **História "just so" **Envenenando o poço **Culpado por associação **Antítese **Clamando pela questão **Argumentum ad lazarum **Argumentum ad numerum **Audiatur et altera pars **Ad Hoc **Bifurcação **Reificação **Falácia do meio não distribuído / Falácia “A baseia-se em B” ou “…é um tipo de…” **Falácia “olha o avião” **Plurium Interrogationum / Muitas questões **Non causa pro causa **Convertendo uma condicional **Falácia de premissas falsas **Ignorância da questão **Múltiplas perguntas **Enumeração Incompleta **Falácia ignorância da causa **Perguntas capciosas **Falácias verbais **Incredulidade pessoal **A falácia da falácia **Alegação especial **Falácia do apostador **Pergunta carregada **O atirador do Texas **Tornando a questão supostamente óbvia Wikipédia *'Falácias da ambiguidade' **Equívoco ***Usar uma afirmação com significado diferente do que seria apropriado ao contexto. **Ex.: Os assassinos de crianças são desumanos. Portanto, os humanos não matam crianças. ***Joga-se com os significados das palavras. A palavra "humanos" possui vários sentidos, pode ser um tipo de primata (sentido biológico) ou uma boa pessoa (sentido moral), mas a falácia usa a palavra sem considerar a diferença de sentido. **Anfibologia ***Ocorre quando as premissas usadas no argumento são ambíguas devido à má elaboração sintática. **Ex.: ***1. Venceu o Brasil a Argentina. ***2. Ele levou o pai ao médico em seu carro. ***Quem venceu? Que carro? **Ênfase ***Enfatizar uma palavra para sugerir o contrário. **Ex.: Hoje o capitão estava sóbrio (sugerindo embriaguez). ***Pronuncia-se a palavra "sóbrio" com muita força para sugerir que ele é um alcoólatra. ***É uma ironia. *'Apelo a motivos' **Apelo à força ***Utilização de algum tipo de privilégio, força, poder ou ameaça para impor a conclusão. **Ex.: Acredite no que eu digo, não se esqueça de quem é que paga o seu salário. ***O oponente pode perder a coragem de enfrentar seu chefe porque pode perder o emprego. **Apelo à consequência ***Considerar uma premissa verdadeira ou falsa conforme sua consequência desejada. **Ex.: ***1. Você deve ser bom com os outros ou irá para o Inferno. ***2. Você nada tem a perder sendo religioso porque, se Deus existe, você será recompensado. ***A premissa é tida como válida somente porque a conclusão nos agrada ou assusta. **Apelo ao medo ***Apelar ao medo para validar o argumento. **Ex.: Vote no candidato tal, pois o candidato adversário vai trazer a ditadura de volta. ***É uma variação do apelo à consequência. **Argumentum ad misericordiam (apelo à misericórdia) ***Também chamado apelo à piedade. Consiste no recurso à piedade ou a sentimentos relacionados, tais como solidariedade e compaixão, para que a conclusão seja aceita, embora a piedade não esteja relacionada com o assunto ou com a conclusão do argumento.8 Do argumento ad misericordiam deriva o argumentum ad infantium - "Faça isso pelas crianças". A emoção é usada para persuadir as pessoas a apoiar (ou intimidá-las a rejeitar) um argumento com base na emoção, mais do que em evidências ou razões. **Argumentum ad antiquitatem (apelo à antiguidade) ***Afirmar que algo é verdadeiro ou bom somente porque é antigo ou "sempre foi assim". **Ex.: Devemos seguir a Bíblia porque é um livro que atravessou os séculos intacto. **Argumentum ad novitatem (apelo à novidade) ***Argumentar que o novo é sempre melhor, sem uma justificativa. **Ex.: Na filosofia, Sócrates já está ultrapassado. É melhor Sartre, pois é mais recente. **Argumentum ad ignorantiam (apelo à ignorância) ***Tentar provar algo a partir da ignorância quanto à sua validade. Só porque não se sabe se algo é verdadeiro, não quer dizer que seja falso, e vice-versa. **Ex.: Ninguém conseguiu provar que Deus existe, logo ele não existe. ***Ou o contrário. **Ex.: Ninguém conseguiu provar que Deus não existe, logo ele existe. **Apelo ao preconceito ***Associar valores morais a uma pessoa ou coisa para convencer o adversário. **Ex.: Uma pessoa religiosa como você não é capaz de argumentar racionalmente comigo. ***A pessoa é estigmatizada por ser religiosa, considerada inferior ao oponente. **Apelo à multidão ***Também chamado apelo ao povo. É a tentativa de ganhar a causa por apelar a uma grande quantidade de pessoas. Por vezes é chamada de apelo à emoção, pois os apelos emocionais tentam atingir a toda a população. **Ex.: Inúmeras pessoas acreditam em Deus, portanto Deus existe. **Apelo à emoção ***Recorrer à emoção para validar o argumento. **Ex.: Apelo ao júri para que contemple a condição do réu, um homem sofrido, que agora passa pelo transtorno de ser julgado em um tribunal. ***O advogado quer que o júri absolva o réu por compaixão. **Apelo ao ridículo ***Ridicularizar um argumento como forma de derrubá-lo. **Ex.: Se a teoria da evolução fosse verdadeira, significaria que o seu tataravô seria um gorila. ***Espera-se que o oponente desista da sua convicção porque ela parece ridícula. **Apelo à vaidade ***Provocar a vaidade do oponente para vencê-lo. **Ex.: Não acredito que uma pessoa culta como você acredita nessa teoria. ***O oponente, por ser muito culto, pode se sentir envergonhado de defender essa teoria "absurda". *'Erros categoriais e de regras gerais' **Composição ***É o fato de concluir que uma propriedade das partes deve ser aplicada ao todo. **Ex.: Todas as peças deste caminhão são leves; logo, o caminhão é leve. **Divisão ***Oposto da falácia de composição. Supõe que uma propriedade do todo é aplicada a cada parte. **Ex.: Você deve ser rico, pois estuda em um colégio de ricos. **Acidente ***Trata-se de querer aplicar uma regra geral a todos os casos, ignorando as exceções. **Ex.: Devemos usar um protetor solar por causa da radiação UV, então devemos usá-lo hoje à noite, na praia. **Inversão do acidente ***Trata-se de querer usar uma exceção como se fosse uma regra geral. **Ex.: Se deixarmos os doentes terminais usarem maconha, deveremos deixar todas as pessoas a usarem. *'Falácias causais' **Falsa causa ***Afirma que, apenas porque dois eventos ocorreram juntos, eles estão relacionados. **Ex.: Nota-se uma maior frequência de erros de português em sala de aula desde o início das redes sociais e o uso do internetês. O advento das redes sociais vem degenerando o uso do português correto. ***Falta mostrar uma pesquisa que o comprove. **Depois disso, por causa disso ***Consiste em dizer que, pelo simples fato de um evento ter ocorrido logo após o outro, eles têm uma relação de causa e efeito. Porém, correlação não implica causalidade. **Ex.: O Japão rendeu-se logo após a utilização das bombas atômicas por parte dos Estados Unidos. Portanto, a paz foi alcançada devido à utilização das armas nucleares. Ex.: O sol nasce porque o galo canta. **Inversão de causa e efeito ***Considerar um efeito como uma causa. **Ex.: A propagação da SIDA foi provocada pela educação sexual. ***Na verdade, foi exatamente o contrário. A epidemia de SIDA levou ao incremento da educação sexual como forma de prevenção. **Terceira causa ***Ignorar a existência de uma terceira causa, não levada em conta nas premissas. **Ex.: Estamos vivendo uma fase de elevado desemprego, que é provocado por um baixo consumo. ***Há uma causa tanto para o desemprego como para o baixo consumo. **Ex.: A Alemanha está em crise, que é provocada pelos banqueiros judeus. ***Existem outros motivos para a crise (ter perdido a Primeira Guerra pode ser uma terceira causa). **Causa diminuta ***Apontar uma causa pouco importante. **Ex.: Fumar causa a poluição do ar em Edmonton. ***A causa maior é a poluição industrial e dos automóveis. **Causa complexa ***Supervalorizar uma causa quando há várias ou um sistema de causas. **Ex.: O menino não teria sido atingido pela bola se não houvesse acabado o recreio. ***Mas também não teria sido atingido se o colega não tivesse chutado a bola para cima, quando o recreio acabou. ***Houve muitas outras causas. *'Non-sequitur' **Non sequitur (não se segue que) ***Tipo de falácia no qual a conclusão não se sustenta nas premissas. Há uma violação da coerência textual. **Ex.: Que nome complicado tem este futebolista! Deve jogar muita bola. ***A conclusão de que ele joga muito bem nada tem a ver com a premissa de seu nome complicado. **Afirmação do consequente ***Essa falácia ocorre quando se tenta construir um argumento condicional da seguinte forma: ***Se A, então B. ***B ***Então A. **Ex.: Se há carros, então há poluição. Há poluição. Logo, há carros. ***Afirma-se o consequente e depois se afirma o antecedente da condicional. O antecedente é o que vem depois de "se" (A) e o consequente é o que vem depois de "então" (B). ***A poluição não é causada somente por carros. **Negação do antecedente ***Essa falácia ocorre quando se tenta construir um argumento condicional da seguinte forma: ***Se A, então B. ***Não A ***Então não B. **Ex.: Se há carros, então há poluição. Não há carros. Logo, não há poluição. ***Nega-se o antecedente e depois se nega o consequente. ***A falta de carros não acarreta necessariamente a falta de poluição. ***OBS: os modos certos de argumentar são os contrários, afirmar o antecedente e depois afirmar o consequente ou negar o consequente e depois negar o antecedente. **Inconsistência ***Construir um raciocínio com premissas contraditórias. **Ex.: John é maior do que Jake e Jake é maior do que Fred, enquanto Fred é maior do que John. ***Qual é o maior? *'Falácias da explicação' **Invenção de fatos ***Consiste em mentir ou apresentar informações imprecisas. **Ex.: A causa da gripe é o consumo de arroz. ***Distorção de fatos ***Também chamada de omissão de dados. Mascarar os verdadeiros fatos. **Ex.: O segredo da minha força são os cabelos. **Ex.: "Dos canais brasileiros com menos de 500 mil inscritos, atualmente eu sou maior." Tuite de @marcoscastro. ***É omissão de informação. **Teoria irrefutável ***Informar um argumento com uma hipótese que não pode ser testada. **Ex.: Ganhei na loteria porque Deus quis assim. ***Tal teoria foi utilizada inúmeras vezes durante a Idade Média **Explicação incompleta **Ex.: As pessoas tornam-se esquizofrênicas porque as diferentes partes dos seus cérebros funcionam separadas. **Explicação superficial ***Usar classificações para tirar conclusões. **Ex.: A minha gata Elisa gosta de atum porque é uma gata. ***O gato deve gostar de atum somente porque é um gato, é uma questão de categoria. **Petitio principii (petição de princípio) ***Demonstrar uma tese partindo do princípio de que já é válida. **Ex.: É fato que a Bíblia é infalível, portanto todos devem buscar nela a verdade. ***Que premissas levam à conclusão de que a Bíblia é infalível e permitem que se use essa conclusão como uma nova premissa? ***Trata-se de usar uma premissa sem dizer de onde ela saiu. **Conclusão irrelevante ***Obter uma conclusão que não decorre obrigatoriamente das premissas. **Ex.: A lei deve estipular um sistema de cotas nas eleições para que as mulheres possam ocupar mais cargos políticos. Os cargos são dominados por homens e não fazer algo para mudar essa situação é inaceitável. Necessitamos de uma sociedade mais igualitária. ***As cotas não são a solução única e obrigatória do problema. **Deus das lacunas ***Responder a questões sem solução com explicações sobrenaturais e/ou que não podem ser comprovadas. **Ex.: Os passageiros do avião sobreviveram porque Deus interveio no acidente. ***Deus supre a falta de explicações, as lacunas. *'Erros de definição' **Definição muito ampla **Ex.: Uma maçã é um objeto vermelho e redondo. ***Mas o planeta Marte também é vermelho e redondo. **Definição muito restrita **Ex.: Uma maçã é um objeto vermelho e redondo. ***Mas há maçãs que não são vermelhas. **Definição circular ***Definir um termo usando o próprio termo que está sendo definido. **Ex.: A Bíblia é a palavra de Deus porque foi inspirada por Deus. ***A circularidade consiste em repetir a premissa na conclusão. **Definição contraditória ***Definir algo com termos que se contradizem. **Ex.: Para serem livres, submetam-se a mim. **Definição obscura ***Definir algo em termos imprecisos ou incompreensíveis. **Ex.: Vida é a borboleta sublime que bate suas asas dentro de nós. *'Falácias da dispersão' **Falsa dicotomia ***Também conhecida como falácia do branco e preto ou do falso dilema. Ocorre quando alguém apresenta uma situação com apenas duas alternativas, quando de fato outras alternativas existem ou podem existir. **Ex.: Se você não está comigo, então está contra mim. **Reductio ad absurdum (redução ao absurdo) ***Consiste em averiguar uma hipótese, chegando a um resultado absurdo, para depois tentar invalidar essa hipótese. ***Essa técnica é utilizada muitas vezes sem ter o caráter falacioso, inclusive para provar teorias. Só é falaciosa quando o raciocínio desenvolvido pela pessoa utiliza falsas premissas. **Ex.: ***A: Você deveria respeitar a crença de C porque todas as crenças são de igual validade e não podem ser negadas. ***B: Eu recuso que todas as crenças sejam de igual validade. ***B: De acordo com sua declaração, essa minha crença é válida, como todas as outras crenças. ***B: Contudo, sua afirmação também contradiz e invalida a minha, sendo exatamente o oposto dela. ***Aparentemente B mostrou que a afirmação de A é contraditória, porém A possivelmente quis dizer apenas que todas as crenças são subjetivamente válidas, ou seja, B fez uso de uma premissa falsa, uma premissa que não foi lançada por A. **Bola de neve ***Também chamada de derrapagem. Elaborar uma sucessão de premissas e conclusões que conduzem ao absurdo. **Ex.: Se legalizarmos o aborto de bebês anencéfalos, logo iremos legalizar o aborto em bebês com síndrome de Down e, no final, todo tipo de aborto será legalizado. **Pergunta complexa ***Insinuação por meio de pergunta. **Ex.: Por que você bate na sua mulher? ***São duas peguntas numa só: ***1. Você bate na sua mulher? ***2. Por que você faz isso? ***Insinua-se que o homem bate na sua mulher. **Reductio ad Hitlerum (redução ao hitlerismo) ***Invalidar um argumento pela comparação com Hitler ou o nazismo. **Ex.: Hitler acreditava em Deus, então os crentes não devem ser boas pessoas. **Argumentum ad nauseam (repetição nauseante) ***É a aplicação da repetição constante e a crença incorreta de que, quanto mais se diz algo, mais correto está. **Ex.: Se Joãozinho diz tanto que sua ex-namorada é uma mentirosa, então ela é. ***Espera-se convencer o oponente com a saturação da sua mente pelo argumento. ***Argumentum verbosium (prova por verbosidade) ***Tentativa de esmagar os envolvidos pelo discurso prolixo, apresentando um enorme volume de material. Superficialmente, o argumento parece plausível e bem pesquisado, mas é tão trabalhoso desembaraçar e verificar cada fato comprobatório que pode acabar por ser aceito sem ser contestado. ***É mais uma tentativa de saturar a mente do oponente. **Meio-termo ***Recorrer ao meio-termo sem razão. **Ex.: Não temos relógio, mas alguns dizem que são dez horas e outros dizem que são seis horas, então é mais acertado supor que são oito horas. ***O meio-termo pode ou não ser falacioso, depende do contexto. Além disso, a exclusão do meio-termo pode também ser uma falácia. **Inversão do ônus da prova ***O argumentador transfere ao seu opositor a responsabilidade de comprovar o argumento contrário, eximindo-se de provar a base do seu argumento original. ***O ônus da prova inicial cabe sempre a quem faz a afirmação primária positiva. **Ex.: Dragões existem porque ninguém conseguiu provar que eles não existem. ***No caso acima, o ônus da prova recairá sobre quem fez a afirmação de que dragões existem. **Ex.: Dragões não existem porque ninguém conseguiu provar que eles existem. ***Ausência de evidência não significa evidência de ausência, no entanto o ônus da prova permanece subentendido para quem afirma que dragões existem, enquanto não houver a defesa da tese primária positiva, pois não é necessário nem possível provar que algo não existe se não há demonstração positiva de que exista. ***Ou seja, quem afirma uma coisa deve prová-la para que uma refutação seja tentada. **Falácia genética ***Consiste em aprovar ou desaprovar algo baseando-se unicamente em sua origem. **Ex.: Você gosta de chocolate porque seu antepassado do século XVIII também gostava. ***Aponta-se a causa remota como o fator de validade. **Dicto Simpliciter (generalização inadequada) ***Ocorre quando o tamanho da amostra é pequeno demais para sustentar uma generalização. **Ex.: Minha namorada me traiu. Logo, as mulheres tendem à traição. ***É semelhante à inversão do acidente. *'Argumentum ad hominem' **Ataque pessoal ***Em vez de o argumentador provar a falsidade do enunciado, ele ataca a pessoa que fez o enunciado. **Ex.: Se foi um burguês quem disse isso, certamente é engodo. ***O argumento está errado porque foi dito por um "canalha". **Apelo ao rico (ad crumenam) ***Essa falácia consiste em pregar que a riqueza ou o sucesso material torna as pessoas corretas. **Ex.: O barão é um homem bem sucedido na vida. Se ele diz que isto é bom, há de ser. **Apelo ao pobre ***Oposto ao ad crumenam. Essa é a falácia de assumir que, apenas porque alguém é mais pobre, então é mais virtuoso e verdadeiro. **Ex.: Joãozinho é pobre e deve ter sofrido muito na vida. Se ele diz que isso é uma cilada, eu acredito. **Apelo à autoridade ***Argumentação baseada no apelo a alguma autoridade reconhecida para comprovar a premissa. **Ex.: Se Aristóteles disse que o Sol gira ao redor da Terra em uma das esferas celestes, então é certamente verdade. ***É como se um especialista pudesse acertar em tudo o que diz, mesmo sendo algo fora da sua área de especialidade. Essa falácia consiste em usar as opiniões de especialistas em áreas nas quais eles são leigos, como um físico se pronunciando sobre antropologia. A opinião dele só vale dentro da física. ***No caso acima, Aristóteles não tinha meios de testar essa teoria astronômica, no tempo dele não havia recursos para isso. Entretanto, as teses dele em metafísica certamente podem ser consideradas porque não dependem de instrumentos e experimentação, somente do raciocínio típico de um filósofo. **Argumentum ad lapidem ***Desqualificar uma afirmação como absurda, mas sem provas. **Ex.: João, ministro da educação, é acusado de corrupção e defende-se dizendo: "Esta acusação é um disparate". ***Baseado em quê? Onde estão as evidências em contrário? **Apelo à autoridade anônima ***Trata-se de fazer afirmações recorrendo a supostas autoridades, mas sem citar as fontes. **Ex.: Os peritos dizem que a melhor maneira de prevenir uma guerra nuclear é estar preparado para ela. ***Que peritos? **Estilo sem substância ***Validar um argumento por sua beleza estética ou pela elegância do argumentador. **Ex.: Trudeau sabe dirigir as massas com muita habilidade. Ele deve ter razão. **Expulsão do grupo (falácia do escocês) ***Fazer uma afirmação sobre uma característica de um grupo e, quando confrontado com um exemplo contrário, afirmar que esse exemplo não pertence realmente ao grupo. **Ex.: ***1. Nenhum escocês coloca açúcar em seu mingau. ***2. Ora, eu tenho um amigo escocês que faz isso. ***3. Ah, sim, mas nenhum escocês "de verdade" coloca. ***Ou se diz que o "verdadeiro socialismo" não poderia ter causado opressão como no regime stalinista. ***A falácia não ocorre se há uma justificativa para o argumento. **Espantalho ***Consiste em criar ideias reprováveis ou fracas, atribuindo-as à posição oposta. **Ex.: ***1. Deveríamos abolir todas as armas do mundo. Só assim haveria paz verdadeira. ***2. Meu adversário, por ser de um partido de esquerda, é a favor do comunismo radical e quer retirar todas as suas posses, além de ocupar as suas casas com pessoas que você não conhece. ***O outro é convertido num monstro, num espantalho, uma figura fácil de odiar e na qual todos querem bater visto que sua maldade foi "comprovada". É dessa forma que se faz uma pessoa odiar alguém ou alguma coisa, basta associá-los a outra pessoa ou coisa que todos odeiam. Leva-se a pessoa a odiar o outro por associação. ***É uma demonização do oponente. **Egocentrismo ideológico ***Realizar um argumento de forma parcial e tendenciosa. **Ex.: O liberalismo é o ideal, pois Smith disse que... ***A pessoa só consegue pensar de seu ponto de vista. **Bulverismo ***Argumentar partindo do pressuposto de que o oponente já está comprovadamente errado. **Ex.: ***1. Você está dizendo que a Bíblia é correta? Nem vou discutir com você, parei. Sabemos que a ciência comprovadamente explica tudo corretamente. ***2. Se você não acredita que a Bíblia é infalível, já perdeu o argumento, pois é óbvio que ela é. ***É um egocentrismo ideológico, não se consegue considerar os pontos de vista do outro. **Falácia da falsa proclamação de vitória ***Proclamar vitória, dando a entender que venceu a discussão, sem ter conseguido realmente apresentar bons argumentos. ***É uma bravata contra o oponente para intimidá-lo. *'Falácias indutivas' **Generalização precipitada ***Uma pequena amostra leva a uma conclusão tendenciosa. **Amostra limitada ***A amostra é muito diferente da população. **Ex: Na região Sul do Brasil faz muito frio. Logo, em todo o Brasil faz frio. **Falsa analogia ***Duas coisas sem relação são comparadas. **Ex.: Os empregados são como pregos: temos que martelar a cabeça para que cumpram suas funções. *'Outras falácias' **Círculo vicioso ***É a tentativa de provar uma conclusão com base em uma retroalimentação, o efeito reforçando a causa. **Ex.: ***1. A inflação diminui o poder dos salários, temos que aumentar os salários, mas, fazendo-o, teremos que aumentar os preços para pagá-los, o que aumentará a inflação. ***2. A polícia me passou uma multa porque não gosta de mim. E a prova de que eles não gostam de mim é terem me passado uma multa. ***Uma coisa leva à outra. **Complexo do pombo enxadrista ***Proclamar vitória, dando a entender que venceu a discussão, sem ter conseguido realmente apresentar bons argumentos. ***É uma bravata contra o oponente para intimidá-lo. É parecida com a falsa proclamação de vitória. **Esnobismo cronológico ***Ocorre quando o pensamento, a arte ou a ciência de um período histórico anterior é tido como inevitavelmente inferior, quando comparado com os equivalentes do tempo presente. **Ex.: A é um argumento antigo, da época em que as pessoas também acreditavam em B. Se B é claramente falso, A também é falso. ***É um apelo à tradição ou à antiguidade. **Evidência anedótica ***Refere-se a uma evidência informal na forma de anedota (conto, episódio, derivado do grego anékdota, significando "coisas não publicadas") ou de "ouvir falar". A evidência anedótica é chamada de testemunho. **Ex.: Há provas abundantes de que Deus existe e de que continua produzindo milagres hoje. Na semana passada, li sobre uma menina que estava morrendo de câncer. Sua família inteira foi à igreja e rezou e ela se curou. ***É um mero boato. **Falácia da pressuposição ***Consiste na inclusão de uma pressuposição que não foi previamente esclarecida como verdadeira, ou seja, na falta de uma premissa. **Ex.: Você já parou de bater na sua esposa? ***É uma pergunta maliciosa porque se divide em duas. A primeira seria "Por que você bate na sua esposa?", é isso o que se pretende dizer aos ouvintes. ***É semelhante à pergunta complexa. **Falácia da probabilidade condicionada ***Ocorre quando se expõem estatísticas e probabilidades sem oferecer o contexto necessário para sua interpretação, confundem-se probabilidades condicionais, invertendo-as ou tratando-as como se fossem incondicionais. **Ex.: Os jurados foram expostos à chance de o marido vir a matar a mulher porque ele a espancava, quando o dado relevante, diante do fato consumado (a esposa já tinha sido assassinada), era "qual a chance de a mulher ter sido morta pelo marido, dado que ele a espancava?". A chance de ser morta por um marido espancador é de 1 em 1.000, de qualquer forma muito mais alta que o risco de uma mulher ser morta por um marido que não a espanca ou por um estranho qualquer na rua, mas era a pergunta errada. **Falácia de validação pessoal (efeito Forer) ***Avaliar algo ou alguém com critérios genéricos, dando a entender que essa avaliação é individual. ***Seria como avaliar alguém em função de ser comunista, como se todos os comunistas fossem iguais. **Falácia nomotética ***Consiste na crença de que uma questão pode ser resolvida simplesmente dando-lhe um novo nome, quando, na realidade, a questão permanece sem solução. **Ex: Renomear o criacionismo como design inteligente. **Falácias tipo "A" baseado em "B" (conclusão sofismática) ***Ocorrem dois fatos. São colocados como similares por serem derivados ou similares a um terceiro fato. **Ex.: ***1. O islamismo é baseado na fé. ***2. O cristianismo é baseado na fé. ***3. Logo, o islamismo é similar ao cristianismo. ***É uma falsa aplicação do princípio do silogismo. Pode-se visualizar como três conjuntos, o cristianismo e o islamismo são dois conjuntos dentro do conjunto fé, mas isso não significa que aqueles dois conjuntos possuem intersecção. **Ignoratio elenchi (conclusão sofismática) ***Consiste em utilizar argumentos que podem ser válidos para chegar a uma conclusão que não tem relação alguma com os argumentos utilizados. **Ex.: Os astronautas do Projeto Apollo eram bem preparados, todos eram excelentes aviadores e tinham boa formação acadêmica e intelectual, além de apresentarem boas condições físicas. Logo, foi um processo natural os Estados Unidosganharem a corrida espacial contra a União Soviética, pois o povo americano é superior ao povo russo. ***Só a conclusão é discutível, as premissas são verdadeiras. ***É uma falácia de conclusão irrelevante. **Plurium interrogationum ***Ocorre quando se exige uma resposta simples a uma questão complexa. **Ex.: O que faremos com esse criminoso? Matar ou prender? ***É um falso dilema. **Red herring (nariz vermelho ou de palhaço) ***Falácia cometida quando material irrelevante é introduzido no assunto discutido para desviar a atenção e chegar a uma conclusão diferente. **Ex.: Será que o palhaço é o assassino? No ano passado, um palhaço matou uma criança. ***O fato de um palhaço ter matado uma criança não significa nada, não interfere no caso em questão. **Apelo ao lucro ***Considerar uma premissa verdadeira ou falsa conforme sua consequência financeira. **Ex.: ***1. Se o aquecimento global for verdade, então muitos cientistas vão ganhar dinheiro para pesquisas e muitas empresas vão lucrar milhões para produzirem energia de fontes que não emitem dióxido de carbono. Portanto, o aquecimento global não é verdade. ***2. Se o aquecimento global for verdade, então países pobres ou em desenvolvimento vão ter prejuízo por não explorarem suas jazidas de petróleo e carvão. Portanto, o aquecimento global não é verdade. ***A premissa é válida ou inválida porque a conclusão vai trazer lucro ou vai trazer prejuízo financeiro. É uma insinuação maliciosa de que as teorias são feitas para causar lucros ou prejuízos às pessoas. ***É uma forma de ataque pessoal porque insinua que o oponente tem algo a ganhar com seu argumento. Esse ganho pessoal pode não ser financeiro, é comum insinuar que o oponente tem motivos pessoais para defender um argumento, mas todo argumento deve ser analisado conforme a adequação da conclusão às premissas. **Falso axioma ***Consiste em fazer uma afirmação duvidosa parecer uma verdade incontestável. **Ex.: Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher. **Exigência de perfeição ***Pede-se mais do que o necessário para resolver um problema. **Ex.: A egiptóloga Fulana de Tal é uma principiante, obteve o doutorado há pouco tempo, tem limitada experiência: não pode julgar um descobrimento tão importante. **Tu quoque (tu também) ***Consiste em admitir um erro que os outros também cometem, como se fosse uma desculpa. **Ex.: Você também foi acusado de crime de corrupção. **Falácia da conversão **Ex.: ***1. O mendigo pede. ***2. Logo, quem pede é mendigo. ***Não respeita as leis da oposição. Pode-se imaginar o conjunto mendigos dentro do conjunto pedintes, mas pode haver pessoas dentro do conjunto pedintes que não fazem parte do conjunto mendigos. Além disso, a negação de que todo mendigo pede é que algum mendigo não pede. **Falácia da oposição **Ex.: ***1. É falso que todo homem é sábio. ***2. Nenhum homem é sábio. ***Não respeita as leis da oposição. A premissa significa que algum homem não é sábio e o contrário disso é que todo homem é sábio. ***OBS: algum é a negação (oposição, contrário) tanto de todo como de nenhum. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fal%C3%A1cia Stephen Downes * Falácias da Dispersão (manobras de diversão) ** Falso dilema (falsa dicotomia) ** Apelo à ignorância ** Derrapagem (bola de neve ou declive ardiloso) ** Pergunta complexa * Apelo a Motivos (em vez de razões) ** Apelo à força ** Apelo à piedade ** Apelo a consequências ** Apelo a preconceitos ** Apelo ao povo * Fugir ao Assunto (falhar o alvo) ** Ataques pessoais ** Apelo à autoridade ** Autoridade anónima ** Estilo sem substância * Falácias Indutivas ** Generalização precipitada ** Amostra não representativa ** Falsa analogia ** Indução preguiçosa ** Omissão de dados * Falácias com regras gerais ** Falácia do acidente ** Falácia inversa do acidente * Falácias causais ** Post hoc ** Efeito conjunto ** Insignificância ** Tomar o efeito pela causa ** Causa complexa * Falhar o alvo ** Petição de princípio ** Conclusão irrelevante ** Espantalho * Falácias da ambiguidade ** Equívoco ** Anfibologia ** Ênfase ** Erros categoriais ** Falácia da composição ** Falácia da divisão * Non sequitur ** Falácia da afirmação da consequente ** Falácia da negação da antecedente ** Falácia da inconsistência * Falácias da explicação ** Inventar factos ** Distorcer factos ** Irrefutabilidade ** Âmbito limitado ** Pouca profundidade * Erros de Definição ** Definição demasiado lata ** Definição demasiado restrita ** Definição pouco clara ** Definição circular ** Definição contraditória http://criticanarede.com/falacias.htm http://www.lemma.ufpr.br/wiki/images/5/5c/Falacias.pdf Enciclopédia das falácias *Falácias FORMAIS (constituídas por raciocínios inválidos de natureza descritiva) ** Afirmando o Consequente ** Negando o Antecedente *Falácias INFORMAIS (falácias cujas premissas: não são relevantes para a conclusão; Não fornecem dados suficientes para garantir a conclusão; estão formuladas com linguagem ambígua. a capacidade persuasiva desses argumentos, está frequentemente no impacto psicológico sobre o público) ** Apelo à Pena ** Apelo à Ignorância ** Apelo à Autoridade ** Apelo à Força ** Apelo ao Público ** Argumentum ad hominem ** Clamando pela Questão ** Tu Quoque ** Apelo à Tradição ** Espantalho ** Red Herring ** Ad Logicam ** No Sequitur ** Apelo à Natureza ** Questão Complexa ** Descida Escorregadia ** Antes Disso Então Por Causa Disso ** Analogia Imprópria ** Explicativa ** Antítese ** Falsas Alternativas ** Da Divisão ** Falácia da Equivocação ** Apelo ao Ridículo ** Apelo à Ênfase ** Apelo ao Novo ** Apelo à Emoção ** Envenenando o Poço ** Generalização Apressada ** Falácia do Acidente ** Falácia da Esperança ** Culpado por Associação ** História "Just So" http://falaciasonline.wikidot.com/tipos-de-falacias Ateus.net * Acentuação / Ênfase A falácia a Acentuação funciona através de uma mudança no significado. Neste caso, o significado é alterado enfatizando diferentes partes da afirmação. Por exemplo: “Não devemos falar mal de nossos amigos” “Não devemos falar mal de nossos amigos” Seja particularmente cauteloso com esse tipo de falácia na internet, onde é fácil interpretar mal o sentido do que está escrito. * Ad Hoc Como mencionado acima, argumentar e explicar são coisas diferentes. Se estivermos interessados em demonstrar A, e B é oferecido como evidência, a afirmação “A porque B” é um argumento. Se estivermos tentando demonstrar a veracidade de B, então “A porque B” não é um argumento, mas uma explicação. A falácia Ad Hoc é explicar um fato após ter ocorrido, mas sem que essa explicação seja aplicável a outras situações. Frequentemente a falácia Ad Hoc vem mascarada de argumento. Por exemplo, se admitirmos que Deus trata as pessoas igualmente, então esta seria uma explicação Ad Hoc: “Eu fui curado de câncer” “Agradeça a Deus, pois ele lhe curou” “Então ele vai curar todas pessoas que têm câncer?” “Hmm… talvez… os desígnios de Deus são misteriosos.” * Afirmação do Consequente Essa falácia é um argumento na forma “A implica B, B é verdade, logo A é verdade”. Para entender por que isso é uma falácia, examine a tabela (acima) com as Regras de Implicação. Aqui está um exemplo: “Se o universo tivesse sido criado por um ser sobrenatural, haveria ordem e organização em todo lugar. E nós vemos ordem, e não esporadicidade; então é óbvio que o universo teve um criador.” Esse argumento é o contrario da Negação do Antecedente. * Anfibolia A Anfibolia ocorre quando as premissas usadas num argumento são ambíguas devido a negligência ou imprecisão gramatical. Por exemplo: “Premissa: A crença em Deus preenche um vazio muito necessário.” * Evidência Anedótica Uma das falácias mais simples é dar crédito a uma Evidência Anedótica. Por exemplo: “Há abundantes provas da existência de Deus; ele ainda faz milagres. Semana passada eu li sobre uma garota que estava morrendo de câncer, então sua família inteira foi para uma igreja e rezou, e ela foi curada.” É bastante válido usar experiências pessoais como ilustração; contudo, essas anedotas não provam nada a ninguém. Um amigo seu pode dizer que encontrou Elvis Presley no supermercado, mas aqueles que não tiveram a mesma experiência exigirão mais do que o testemunho de seu amigo para serem convencidos. Evidências Anedóticas podem parecer muito convincentes, especialmente queremos acreditar nelas. * Argumentum ad Antiquitatem Essa é a falácia de afirmar que algo é verdadeiro ou bom só porque é antigo ou “sempre foi assim”. A falácia oposta é a Argumentum ad Novitatem. “Cristãos acreditam em Jesus há milhares de anos. Se o Cristianismo não fosse verdadeiro, não teria perdurado tanto tempo” * Argumentum ad Baculum / Apelo à Força Acontece quando alguém recorre à força (ou à ameaça) para tentar induzir outros a aceitarem uma conclusão. Essa falácia é frequentemente utilizada por políticos, e pode ser sumarizada na expressão “o poder define os direitos”. A ameaça não precisa vir diretamente da pessoa que argumenta. Por exemplo: “…assim, há amplas provas da veracidade da Bíblia, e todos que não aceitarem essa verdade queimarão no Inferno.” “…em todo caso, sei seu telefone e endereço; já mencionei que possuo licença para portar armas?” * Argumentum ad Crumenam É a falácia de acreditar que dinheiro é o critério da verdade; que indivíduos ricos têm mais chances de estarem certos. Trata-se do oposto ao Argumentum ad Lazarum. Exemplo: “A Microsoft é indubitavelmente superior; por que outro motivo Bill Gates seria tão rico?” * Argumentum ad Hominen Argumentum ad Hominem literalmente significa “argumento direcionado ao homem”; há duas variedades. A primeira é a falácia Argumentum ad Hominemabusiva: consiste em rejeitar uma afirmação e justificar a recusa criticando a pessoa que fez a afirmação. Por exemplo: “Você diz que os ateus podem ser morais, mas descobri que você abandonou sua mulher e filhos.” Isso é uma falácia porque a veracidade de uma asserção não depende das virtudes da pessoa que a propugna. Uma versão mais sutil do Argumentum ad Hominen é rejeitar uma proposição baseando-se no fato de ela também ser defendida por pessoas de caráter muito questionável. Por exemplo: “Por isso nós deveríamos fechar a igreja? Hitler e Stálin concordariam com você.” A segunda forma é tentar persuadir alguém a aceitar uma afirmação utilizando como referência as circunstâncias particulares da pessoa. Por exemplo: “É perfeitamente aceitável matar animais para usar como alimento. Esperto que você não contrarie o que eu disse, pois parece bastante feliz em vestir seus sapatos de couro.” Esta falácia é conhecida como Argumenutm ad Hominem circunstancial e também pode ser usada como uma desculpa para rejeitar uma conclusão. Por exemplo: “É claro que a seu ver discriminação racial é absurda. Você é negro” Essa forma em particular do Argumenutm ad Hominem, no qual você alega que alguém está defendendo uma conclusão por motivos egoístas, também é conhecida como “envenenar o poço”. Não é sempre inválido referir-se às circunstâncias de quem que faz uma afirmação. Um indivíduo certamente perde credibilidade como testemunha se tiver fama de mentiroso ou traidor; entretanto, isso não prova a falsidade de seu testemunho, nem altera a consistência de quaisquer de seus argumentos lógicos. * Argumentum ad Ignorantiam Argumentum ad Ignorantiam significa “argumento da ignorância”. A falácia consiste em afirmar que algo é verdade simplesmente porque não provaram o contrário; ou, de modo equivalente, quando for dito que algo é falso porque não provaram sua veracidade. (Nota: admitir que algo é falso até provarem o contrário não é a mesma coisa que afirmar. Nas leis, por exemplo, os indivíduos são considerados inocentes até que se prove o contrário.) Abaixo estão dois exemplos: “Obviamente a Bíblia é verdadeira. Ninguém pode provar o contrário.” “Certamente a telepatia e os outros fenômenos psíquicos não existem. Ninguém jamais foi capaz de prová-los.” Na investigação científica, sabe-se que um evento pode produzir certas evidências de sua ocorrência, e que a ausência dessas evidências pode ser validamente utilizada para inferir que o evento não ocorreu. No entanto, não prova com certeza. Por exemplo: “Para que ocorresse um dilúvio como o descrito pela Bíblia seria necessário um enorme volume de água. A Terra não possui nem um décimo da quantidade necessária, mesmo levando em conta a que está congelada nos pólos. Logo, o dilúvio não ocorreu.” Certamente é possível que algum processo desconhecido tenha removido a água. A ciência, entretanto, exigiria teorias plausíveis e passíveis de experimentação para aceitar que o fato tenha ocorrido. Infelizmente, a história da ciência é cheia de predições lógicas que se mostraram equivocadas. Em 1893, a Real Academia de Ciências da Inglaterra foi persuadida por Sir Robert Ball de que a comunicação com o planeta Marte era fisicamente impossível, pois necessitaria de uma antena do tamanho da Irlanda, e seria impossível fazê-la funcionar. Veja também Mudando o Ônus da Prova. * Argumentum ad Lazarum É a falácia de assumir que alguém pobre é mais íntegro ou virtuoso que alguém rico. Essa falácia é apõe-se à Argumentum ad Crumenam. Por exemplo: “É mais provável que os monges descubram o significado da vida, pois abdicaram das distrações que o dinheiro possibilita.” * Argumentum ad Logicam Essa é uma “falácia da falácia”. Consiste em argumentar que uma proposição é falsa porque foi apresentada como a conclusão de um argumento falacioso. Lembre-se que um argumento falacioso pode chegar a conclusões verdadeiras. “Pegue a fração 16/64. Agora, cancelando-se o seis de cima e o seis debaixo, chegamos a 1/4.” “Espere um segundo! Você não pode cancelar o seis!” “Ah, então você quer dizer que 16/64 não é 1/4?” * Argumentum ad Misericordiam É o apelo à piedade, também conhecida como Súplica Especial. A falácia é cometida quando alguém apela à compaixão a fim de que aceitem sua conclusão. Por exemplo: “Eu não assassinei meus pais com um machado! Por favor, não me acuse; você não vê que já estou sofrendo o bastante por ter me tornado um órfão?” * Argumentum ad Nauseam Consistem em crer, equivocadamente, que algo é tanto mais verdade, ou tem mais chances de ser, quanto mais for repetido. Um Argumentum ad Nauseamé aquele que afirma algo repetitivamente até a exaustão. * Argumentum ad Novitatem Esse é o oposto do Argumentum ad Antiquitatem; é a falácia de afirmar que algo é melhor ou mais verdadeiro simplesmente porque é novo ou mais recente que alguma outra coisa. “BeOS é, de longe, um sistema operacional superior ao OpenStep, pois possui um design muito mais atual.” * Argumentum ad Numerum Falácia relacionada ao Argumentum ad Populum. Consiste em afirmar que quanto mais pessoas concordam ou acreditam numa certa proposição, mais provavelmente ela estará correta. Por exemplo: “A grande maioria dos habitantes deste país acredita que a punição capital é bastante eficiente na diminuição dos delitos. Negar isso em face de tantas evidências é ridículo.” “Milhares de pessoas acreditam nos poderes das pirâmides; ela deve ter algo de especial.” * Argumentum ad Populum Também conhecida como apelo ao povo. Comete-se essa falácia ao tentar conquistar a aceitação de uma proposição apelando a um grande número de pessoas. Esse tipo de falácia é comumente caracterizado por uma linguagem emotiva. Por exemplo: “A pornografia deve ser banida. É uma violência contra as mulheres.” “Por milhares de anos pessoas têm acreditado na Bíblia e Jesus, e essa crença teve um enorme impacto sobre suas vida. De que outra evidência você precisa para se convencer de que Jesus é o filho de Deus? Você está dizendo que todas elas são apenas estúpidas pessoas enganadas?” * Argumentum ad Verecundiam O Apelo à Autoridade usa a admiração a uma pessoa famosa para tentar sustentar uma afirmação. Por exemplo: “Isaac Newton foi um gênio e acreditava em Deus.” Esse tipo de argumento não é sempre inválido; por exemplo, pode ser relevante fazer referência a um indivíduo famoso de um campo específico. Por exemplo, podemos distinguir facilmente entre: “Hawking concluiu que os buracos negros geram radiação.” “Penrose conclui que é impossível construir um computador inteligente.” Hawking é um físico, então é razoável admitir que suas opiniões sobre os buracos negros são fundamentadas. Penrose é um matemático, então sua qualificação para falar sobre o assunto é bastante questionável. * Audiatur et Altera Pars Frequentemente pessoas argumentam partir de assunções omitidas. O princípio do Audiatur et Altera Pars diz que todas premissas de um argumento devem ser explicitadas. Estritamente, a omissão das premissas não é uma falácia; entretanto, é comumente vista como algo suspeito. * Bifurcação “Preto e Branco” é outro nome dado a essa falácia. A Bifurcação ocorre se alguém apresenta uma situação com apenas duas alternativas, quando na verdade existem ou podem existir outras. Por exemplo: “Ou o homem foi criado, como diz a Bíblia, ou evoluiu casualmente de substâncias químicas inanimadas, como os cientistas dizem. Já que a segunda hipótese é incrivelmente improvável, então…” * Circulus in Demonstrando Consiste em adotar como premissa uma conclusão à qual você está tentando chegar. Não raro, a proposição é reescrita para fazer com que tenha a aparência de um argumento válido. Por exemplo: “Homossexuais não devem exercer cargos públicos. Ou seja, qualquer funcionário público que se revele um homossexual deve ser despedido. Por isso, eles farão qualquer coisa para esconder seu segredo, e assim ficarão totalmente sujeitos a chantagens. Consequentemente, não se deve permitir homossexuais em cargos públicos.” Esse é um argumento completamente circular; a premissa e a conclusão são a mesma coisa. Um argumento como o acima foi realmente utilizado como um motivo para que todos os empregados homossexuais do Serviço Secreto Britânico fossem despedidos. Infelizmente, argumentos circulares são surpreendentemente comuns. Após chegarmos a uma conclusão, é fácil que, acidentalmente, façamos asserções ao tentarmos explicar o raciocínio a alguém. * Questão Complexa / Falácia de Interrogação / Falácia da Pressuposição É a forma interrogativa de pressupor uma resposta. Um exemplo clássico é a pergunta capciosa: “Você parou de bater em sua esposa?” A questão pressupõe uma resposta definida a outra questão que não chegou a ser feita. Esse truque é bastante usado por advogados durante o interrogatório, quando fazem perguntas do tipo: “Onde você escondeu o dinheiro que roubou?” Similarmente, políticos também usam perguntas capciosas como: “Até quando será permitida a intromissão dos EUA em nossos assuntos?” “O Chanceller planeja continuar essa privatização ruinosa por dois anos ou mais?” Outra forma dessa falácia é pedir a explicação de algo falso ou que ainda não foi discutido. * Falácias de Composição A Falácia de Composição é concluir que uma propriedade compartilhada por um número de elementos em particular, também é compartilhada por um conjunto desses elementos; ou que as propriedades de uma parte do objeto devem ser as mesmas nele inteiro. Exemplos: “Essa bicicleta é feita inteiramente de componentes de baixa densidade, logo é muito leve.” “Um carro utiliza menos petroquímicos e causa menos poluição que um ônibus. Logo, os carros causam menos dano ambiental que os ônibus.” * Acidente Invertido / Generalização Grosseira Essa é o inverso da Falácia do Acidente. Ela ocorre quando se cria uma regra geral examinando apenas poucos casos específicos que não representam todos os possíveis casos. Por exemplo: “Jim Bakker foi um Cristão pérfido; logo, todos os cristãos também são.” * Convertendo uma Condicional A falácia é um argumento na forma “Se A então B, logo se B então A”. “Se os padrões educacionais forem abaixados, a qualidade dos argumentos vistos na internet diminui. Então, se vermos o nível dos debates na internet piorar, saberemos que os padrões educacionais estão caindo.” Essa falácia é similar à Afirmação do Consequente, mas escrita como uma afirmação condicional. * Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc Essa falácia é similar à Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc. Consiste em afirmar que devido a dois eventos terem ocorrido concomitantemente, eles possuem uma relação de causalidade. Isso é uma falácia porque ignora outro(s) fator(es) que pode(m) ser a(s) causa(s) do(s) evento(s). “Os índices de analfabetismo têm aumentado constantemente desde o advento da televisão. Obviamente ela compromete o aprendizado” Essa falácia é um caso especial da Non Causa Pro Causa. * Negação do Antecedente Trata-se de um argumento na forma “A implica B, A é falso, logo B é falso”. A tabela com as Regras de Implicação explica por que isso é uma falácia. (Nota: A Non Causa Pro Causa é diferente dessa falácia. A Negação do Antecedente possui a forma “A implica B, A é falso, logo B é falso”, onde A não implica B em absoluto. O problema não é que a implicação seja inválida, mas que a falsidade de A não nos permite deduzir qualquer coisa sobre B.) “Se o Deus bíblico aparecesse para mim pessoalmente, isso certamente provaria que o cristianismo é verdade. Mas ele não o fez, ou seja, a Bíblia não passa de ficção.” Esse é oposto da falácia Afirmação do Consequente. * Falácia do Acidente / Generalização Absoluta / Dicto Simpliciter Uma Generalização Absoluta ocorre quando uma regra geral é aplicada a uma situação em particular, mas as características da situação tornam regra inaplicável. O erro ocorre quando se vai do geral do específico. Por exemplo: “Cristãos não gostam de ateus. Você é um Cristão, logo não gosta de ateus.” Essa falácia é muito comum entre pessoas que tentam decidir questões legais e morais aplicando regras gerais mecanicamente. * Falácia da Divisão Oposta à Falácia de Composição, consiste em assumir que a propriedade de um elemento deve aplicar-se às suas partes; ou que uma propriedade de um conjunto de elementos é compartilhada por todos. “Você estuda num colégio rico. Logo, você é rico.” “Formigas podem destruir uma árvore. Logo, essa formiga também pode.” * Equivocação / Falácia de Quatro Termos A Equivocação ocorre quando uma palavra-chave é utilizada com dois um ou mais significados no mesmo argumento. Por exemplo: “João é destro jogando futebol. Logo, também deve ser destro em outros esportes, apesar de ser canhoto.” Uma forma de evitar essa falácia é escolher cuidadosamente a terminologia antes de formular o argumento, isso evita que palavras como “destro” possam ter vários significados (como “que usa preferencialmente a mão direita” ou “hábil, rápido”). * Analogia Estendida A falácia da Analogia Estendida ocorre, geralmente, quando alguma regra geral está sendo discutida. Um caso típico é assumir que a menção de duas situações diferentes, num argumento sobre uma regra geral, significa que tais afirmações são análogas. A seguir está um exemplo retirado de um debate sobre a legislação anticriptográfica. “Eu acredito que é errado opor-se à lei violando-a.” “Essa posição é execrável: implica que você não apoiaria Martin Luther King.” “Você está dizendo que a legislação sobre criptografia é tão importante quando a luta pela igualdade dos homens? Como ousa!” * Ignorantio Elenchi / Conclusão Irrelevante A Ignorantio Elenchi consiste em afirmar que um argumento suporta uma conclusão em particular, quando na verdade não possuem qualquer relação lógica. Por exemplo, um Cristão pode começar alegando que os ensinamentos do Cristianismo são indubitavelmente verdadeiros. Se após isso ele tentar justificar suas afirmações dizendo que tais ensinamentos são muito benéficos às pessoas que os seguem, não importa quão eloquente ou coerente seja sua argumentação, ela nunca vai provar a veracidade desses escritos. Lamentavelmente, esse tipo de argumentação é quase sempre bem-sucedido, pois faz as pessoas enxergarem a suposta conclusão numa perspectiva mais benevolente. * Falácia da Lei Natural / Apelo à Natureza O Apelo à Natureza é uma falácia comum em argumentos políticos. Uma versão consiste em estabelecer uma analogia entre uma conclusão em particular e algum aspecto do mundo natural, e então afirmar que tal conclusão é inevitável porque o mundo natural é similar: “O mundo natural é caracterizado pela competição; animais lutam uns contra os outros pela posse de recursos naturais limitados. O capitalismo — luta pela posse de capital — é simplesmente um aspecto inevitável da natureza humana. É como o mundo funciona.” Outra forma de Apelo à Natureza é argumentar que devido ao homem ser produto da natureza, deve se comportar como se ainda estivesse nela, pois do contrário estaria indo contra sua própria essência. “Claro que o homossexualismo é inatural. Qual foi a última vez em que você viu animais do mesmo sexo copulando?” * Falácia “Nenhum Escocês de Verdade…” Suponha que eu afirme “Nenhum escocês coloca açúcar em seu mingau”. Você contra-argumenta dizendo que seu amigo Angus gosta de açúcar no mingau. Então eu digo “Ah, sim, mas nenhum escocês de verdade coloca”. Esse é o exemplo de uma mudança Ad Hoc sendo feita para defender uma afirmação, combinada com uma tentativa de mudar o significado original das palavras; essa pode ser chamada uma combinação de falácias. * Non Causa Pro Causa A falácia Non Causa Pro Causa ocorre quando algo é tomado como causa de um evento, mas sem que a relação causal seja demonstrada. Por exemplo: “Eu tomei uma aspirina e rezei para que Deus a fizesse funcionar; então minha dor de cabeça desapareceu. Certamente Deus foi quem a curou.” Essa é conhecida como a falácia da Causalidade Fictícia. Duas variações da Non Causa Pro Causa são as falácias Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc e Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc. * Non Sequitur Non Sequitur é um argumento onde a conclusão deriva das premissas sem qualquer conexão lógica. Por exemplo: “Já que os egípcios fizeram muitas escavações durante a construção das pirâmides, então certamente eram peritos em paleontologia.” * Pretitio Principii / Implorando a Pergunta Ocorre quando as premissas são pelo menos tão questionáveis quanto as conclusões atingidas. Por exemplo: “A Bíblia é a palavra de Deus. A palavra de Deus não pode ser questionada; a Bíblia diz que ela mesma é verdadeira. Logo, sua veracidade é uma certeza absoluta.” Pretitio Principii é similar ao Circulus in Demonstrando, onde a conclusão é a própria premissa. * Plurium Interrogationum / Muitas Questões Essa falácia ocorre quando alguém exige uma resposta simplista a uma questão complexa. “Altos impostos impedem os negócios ou não? Sim ou não?” * Post Hoc Ergo Proter Hoc A falácia Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc ocorre quando algo é admitido como causa de um evento meramente porque o antecedeu. Por exemplo: “A União Soviética entrou em colapso após a instituição do ateísmo estatal; logo, o ateísmo deve ser evitado.” Essa é outra versão da Falácia da Causalidade Fictícia. * Falácia “Olha o Avião” Comete-se essa falácia quando alguém introduz material irrelevante à questão sendo discutida, fugindo do assunto e comprometendo a objetividade da conclusão. “Você pode até dizer que a pena de morte é ineficiente no combate à criminalidade, mas e as vítimas? Como você acha que os pais se sentirão quando virem o assassino de seu filho vivendo às custas dos impostos que eles pagam? É justo que paguem pela comida do assassino de seu filho?” * Reificação A Reificação ocorre quando um conceito abstrato é tratado como algo concreto. “Você descreveu aquela pessoa como ‘maldosa’. Mas onde fica essa ‘maldade’? Dentro do cérebro? Cadê? Você não pode nem demonstrar o que diz, suas afirmações são infundadas.” * Mudando o Ônus da Prova O ônus da prova sempre cabe à pessoa que afirma. Análoga ao Argumentum ad Ignorantiam, é a falácia de colocar o ônus da prova no indivíduo que nega ou questiona uma afirmação. O erro, obviamente, consiste em admitir que algo é verdade até que provem o contrário. “Dizer que os alienígenas não estão controlando o mundo é fácil… eu quero que você prove.” * Declive Escorregadio Consiste em dizer que a ocorrência de um evento acarretará consequências daninhas, mas sem apresentar provas para sustentar tal afirmação. Por exemplo: “Se legalizarmos a maconha, então mais pessoas começarão a usar crack e heroína, e teríamos de legaliza-las também. Não levará muito tempo até que este país se transforme numa nação de viciados. Logo, não se deve legalizar a maconha.” * Espantalho A falácia do Espantalho consiste em distorcer a posição de alguém para que possa ser atacada mais facilmente. O erro está no fato dela não lidar com os verdadeiros argumentos. “Para ser ateu você precisa crer piamente na inexistência de Deus. Para convencer-se disso, é preciso vasculhar todo o Universo e todos os lugares onde Deus poderia estar. Já que obviamente você não fez isso, sua posição é indefensável.” Uma vez por semana aparece alguém com esse argumento na Internet. Quem não consegue entender qual é a falha lógica deve ler a Introdução ao Ateísmo. * Tu Quoque Essa é a famosa falácia “você também”. Ocorre quando se argumenta que uma ação é aceitável apenas porque seu oponente a fez. Por exemplo: “Você está sendo agressivo em suas afirmações.” “E daí? Você também.” Isso é um ataque pessoal, sendo uma variante do caso Argumentum ad Hominem. * Falácia do Meio Não-distribuído / Falácia “A baseia-se em B” ou “…é um tipo de…” É uma falha lógica que ocorre quando se tenta argumentar que certas coisas são, em algum aspecto, similares, mas não se consegue especificar qual. Exemplos: “A história não se baseia na fé? Então a Bíblia também não poderia ser vista como história?” “O islamismo baseia-se na fé, o cristianismo também. Então o islamismo não é uma forma de cristianismo?” “Gatos são animais formados de compostos orgânicos; cachorros também. Então os cachorros não são apenas um tipo de gato?” http://ateus.net/artigos/ceticismo/logica-e-falacias/ Sapo.pt Falácias Formais *1. Falácia da afirmação do consequente **Ex. Se as estradas têm gelo, o correio está atrasado ***O correio está atrasado ***Logo, as estradas têm gelo. **As premissas podem ser verdadeiras, mas a conclusão é falsa. A conclusão é abusivamente inferida, ignorando-se as outras alternativas. *2. Falácia da negação do antecedente **Ex. Se as estradas têm gelo, o correio está atrasado ***As estradas não tem gelo ***Logo, o correio não está atrasado. *3. Falácia da Conversão **Ex. O mendigo pede ***Logo, quem pede é mendigo. **Não respeitam as leis da oposição *4. Falácia de Oposição **Ex. É falso que todo o homem é sábio ***Nenhum homem é sábio **Não respeita as leis da oposição Falácias Informais Falácias cujas premissas: a) não são relevantes para a conclusão; b) Não fornecem dados suficientes para garantir a conclusão; c) estão formuladas com linguagem ambígua. A capacidade persuasiva destes argumentos reside frequentemente no seu impacto psicológico sobre o auditório. *5. Apelo à Piedade (Argumentum ad Misericordiam). Faz-se apelo à misericórdia do auditório de forma a que a conclusão seja aceite. **Exemplos: ***a) Sr. Juiz não me prenda, porque se o fizer os meus filhos ficam desamparados. ***b) Não torne o seu filho infeliz, adquira-lhe já um televisor panorâmico! *6. Apelo à Ignorância (Argumentum ad Ignorantiam). Utiliza-se uma premissa baseada na insuficiência de evidências para sustentar ou negar uma dada conclusão. **Exemplo: ***a) Ninguém provou que Deus existe. Logo, Deus não existe. ***b) Ninguém provou que Deus não existe. Logo, Deus existe. *7. Apelo à Força (Argumentum ad Baculum). Pressão psicológica sobre o auditório. Os argumentos são substituídos por ameaças de punições. **Exemplos: ***a) As minhas ideias são verdadeiras, quem não as seguir será castigado. ***b) Ou te calas ou não de dou dinheiro para ires ao cinema! ***c) A força faz a lei. *8. Apelo à Autoridade (Argumentum ad Verecundiam). Faz apelo à autoridade e prestígio de alguém para sustentar uma dada conclusão. **Exemplos: ***a) Einstein, o maior génio de todos o tempos, gostava batatas fritas. Logo, as batatas fritas são o melhor alimento do mundo. ***b) O que foi bom bom no passado para a tua família é também bom para ti. *9. Ataque Pessoal (Argumentum ad hominem). Coloca-se em causa a credibilidade do oponente, através de ataques pessoais, de forma a desvalorizar a importância do seus argumentos. **Ex. Esta mulher afirma que foi roubada! Mas que confiança nos pode merecer alguém que vive com uma ladra ?. *10. Apelo ao Povo (Argumentum ad populum). Apela-se à emoção e preconceitos das pessoas, não à sua razão. **Ex. Querem uma escola melhor? Querem um melhor ensino? Votem na lista Z. *11. Argumento do Terror (Argumentum ad terrorem). Evoca-se as consequências negativas que podem resultar da não admissão de determinada tese. **Ex. Ou nós ou o caos!. A escolha é vossa. *12. Falácia da Bola de Neve (Argumentum ad consequentian). Exagera-se nas consequências que podem resultar se se aceitar uma dada tese. **Ex. Os pequenos delitos se não forem severamente reprimidos, abrem caminho aos crimes mais hediondos. *13. Falácia ignorância da causa. A conclusão é extraída de uma sucessão de acontecimentos. Um facto circunstancial é tomado a causa principal. **Exemplos: ***a) Depois do cometa houve uma epidemia; logo, os cometas causam epidemias. ***b) O dinheiro desapareceu do cofre depois do João ter saído da loja. Logo.... ***c) O trovão ocorreu depois do relâmpago. Logo, o relâmpago é a causa do trovão. *14. Falácia do Ónus da Prova. *15. Falso Dilema. Apenas são apresentadas duas alternativas, sendo omitidas as restantes hipóteses. **Exemplos: ***a) Quem não está por mim, está contra mim. ***b) É pegar ou largar! ***c) O Joaquim é genial ou idiota. Como não se revelou genial, é pois idiota. *16. Perguntas capciosas. A pergunta funciona como uma armadilha para quem responde. **Exemplos: ***a) Perante uma situação em que são solicitadas respostas do tipo sim ou não, pergunta-se a alguém que se vê envolvida num furto ocorrido numa escola: Já deixou de roubar na escola? ***b) Vocês ganharam fazendo batota ou subornando o arbitro ? ***c) Continuas tão egoísta como eras ? **Qualquer resposta do tipo sim ou não, compromete o sujeito em actos ilícitos. *17. Múltiplas perguntas. Consiste em confundir o adversário com várias perguntas de modo a que não seja possível uma única resposta, ou levando-o a contradizer-se. *18. Petição de Princípio (Petitio Principii). Pretende-se provar uma conclusão, partindo de uma premissa que é a própria conclusão. Considera-se como provado algo que se pretende provar. **Exemplos: ***a) Toda a gente sabe que as autarquias são corruptas. Por isso não faz sentido provar o contrário. ***b) O aborto é um crime; logo comete um crime quem aborta. ***c) O Corão é indiscutível porque é a palavra de Deus. *18.1. Raciocínio Circular ***a) Porque faz a ópio dormir? . Porque tem propriedades dormitativas! ***b) O que é a História ? Uma ciência que estuda factos históricos. *19. Ignorância da Questão. A questão em discussão é ignorada, centrando-se o orador em aspectos marginais. **Exemplo: Ao longo dos tempos têm sido cometidas inúmeras injustiças. Muitos inocentes têm sido condenados. Este individuo é de trato afável, simpático, trabalhador e estimado por todos. *20. Falácia do Espantalho. Consiste em atribuir a outrém uma opinião fictícia ou deturpar as suas afirmações de modo a terem outro significado. *21. Enumeração Incompleta. Atribui-se ao todo aquilo que só está provado para casos particulares. **Exemplo: Esta e aquela laranja são amargas. Todas as laranjas são amargas. *22. Falsa Analogia. Tirar conclusões de um caso para outro semelhente, sem ter em conta as suas diferenças. **Exemplo: As aves voam ***Os morcegos voam. ***Logo, os morcegos são aves. *23. Falácia de premissas falsas. Premissas ambíguas podem levam a confusões, neste caso entre género e espécie. **Exemplo: Os animais são irracionais; Logo, és irracional. *24. Falácia do Não Consequente (Non Sequitur). A conclusão não é justificada pelas premissas. **Exemplos: ***a) Trabalhei bastante para o exame; logo devia ter obtido uma boa nota. ***b) Trabalhou para Einstein, logo é um genial cientista. *25. Falácia do acidente. Confunde-se o essencial com o acidental e vice-versa. **Exemplo: Estudar na véspera do teste não dá resultado ***Todo o estudo é inútil *26. Falácia da definição. **Exemplo: "O feto é uma pessoa que ainda não nasceu" ***Esta definição prepara um dado interlocutor a admitir que o aborto é um crime na medida que quando é praticado se está a matar uma pessoa. *27. Falácias verbais. **Exemplos: **a) É estúpido perder tempo com meras palavras ***A guerra é uma mera palavra ***Logo, é estúpido perder tempo com a guerra. **b) O touro muge ***O touro é uma constelação ***Uma constelação muge **c) Os pés têm unhas ***A cadeira tem pés. ***Logo, A cadeira tem unhas. **Estas e outras falácias do mesmo tipo são resultantes da ambiguidade das palavras. http://afilosofia.no.sapo.pt/11.falacia.htm Outros *1. Espantalho Você desvirtuou um argumento para torná-lo mais fácil de atacar. Ao exagerar, desvirtuar ou simplesmente inventar um argumento de alguém, fica bem mais fácil apresentar a sua posição como razoável ou válida. Este tipo de desonestidade não apenas prejudica o discurso racional, como também prejudica a própria posição de alguém que o usa, por colocar em questão a sua credibilidade – se você está disposto a desvirtuar negativamente o argumento do seu oponente, será que você também não desvirtuaria os seus positivamente? Exemplo: Depois de Felipe dizer que o governo deveria investir mais em saúde e educação, Jader respondeu dizendo estar surpreso que Felipe odeie tanto o Brasil, a ponto de querer deixar o nosso país completamente indefeso, sem verba militar. *2. Causa Falsa (variações: cum hoc ergo propter hoc; post hoc ergo propter hoc) Você supôs que uma relação real ou percebida entre duas coisas significa que uma é a causa da outra. Uma variação dessa falácia é a “cum hoc ergo propter hoc” (com isto, logo por causa disto), na qual alguém supõe que, pelo fato de duas coisas estarem acontecendo juntas, uma é a causa da outra. Este erro consiste em ignorar a possibilidade de que possa haver uma causa em comum para ambas, ou, como mostrado no exemplo abaixo, que as duas coisas em questão não tenham absolutamente nenhuma relação de causa, e a sua aparente conexão é só uma coincidência. Outra variação comum é a falácia “post hoc ergo propter hoc” (depois disto, logo por causa disto), na qual uma relação causal é presumida porque uma coisa acontece antes de outra coisa, logo, a segunda coisa só pode ter sido causada pela primeira. Exemplo: Apontando para um gráfico metido a besta, Rogério mostra como as temperaturas têm aumentado nos últimos séculos, ao mesmo tempo em que o número de piratas têm caído; sendo assim, obviamente, os piratas é que ajudavam a resfriar as águas, e o aquecimento global é uma farsa. *3. Apelo à emoção Você tentou manipular uma resposta emocional no lugar de um argumento válido ou convincente. Apelos à emoção são relacionados a medo, inveja, ódio, pena, orgulho, entre outros. É importante dizer que às vezes um argumento logicamente coerente pode inspirar emoção, ou ter um aspecto emocional, mas o problema e a falácia acontecem quando a emoção é usada no lugar de um argumento lógico. Ou, para tornar menos claro o fato de que não existe nenhuma relação racional e convincente para justificar a posição de alguém. Exceto os sociopatas, todos são afetados pela emoção, por isso apelos à emoção são uma tática de argumentação muito comum e eficiente. Mas eles são falhos e desonestos, com tendência a deixar o oponente de alguém justificadamente emocional. Exemplo: Lucas não queria comer o seu prato de cérebro de ovelha com fígado picado, mas seu pai o lembrou de todas as crianças famintas de algum país de terceiro mundo que não tinham a sorte de ter qualquer tipo de comida. *4. A falácia da falácia Supor que uma afirmação está necessariamente errada só porque ela não foi bem construída ou porque uma falácia foi cometida. Há poucas coisas mais frustrantes do que ver alguém argumentar de maneira fraca alguma posição. Na maioria dos casos um debate é vencido pelo melhor debatedor, e não necessariamente pela pessoa com a posição mais correta. Se formos ser honestos e racionais, temos que ter em mente que só porque alguém cometeu um erro na sua defesa do argumento, isso não necessariamente significa que o argumento em si esteja errado. Exemplo: Percebendo que Amanda cometeu uma falácia ao defender que devemos comer alimentos saudáveis porque eles são populares, Alice resolveu ignorar a posição de Amanda por completo e comer Whopper Duplo com Queijo no Burger King todos os dias. *5. Ladeira Escorregadia Você faz parecer que o fato de permitirmos que aconteça A fará com que aconteça Z, e por isso não podemos permitir A. O problema com essa linha de raciocínio é que ela evita que se lide com a questão real, jogando a atenção em hipóteses extremas. Como não se apresenta nenhuma prova de que tais hipóteses extremas realmente ocorrerão, esta falácia toma a forma de um apelo à emoção do medo. Exemplo: Armando afirma que, se permitirmos casamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, logo veremos pessoas se casando com seus pais, seus carros e seus macacos Bonobo de estimação. Exemplo 2: a explicação feita após o terceiro subtítulo – “O voto divergente do ministro Ricardo Lewandowski e a ladeira escorregadia” - deste texto sobre aborto. Vale a leitura. *6. Ad hominem Você ataca o caráter ou traços pessoais do seu oponente em vez de refutar o argumento dele. Ataques ad hominem podem assumir a forma de golpes pessoais e diretos contra alguém, ou mais sutilmente jogar dúvida no seu caráter ou atributos pessoais. O resultado desejado de um ataquead hominem é prejudicar o oponente de alguém sem precisar de fato se engajar no argumento dele ou apresentar um próprio. Exemplo: Depois de Salma apresentar de maneira eloquente e convincente uma possível reforma do sistema de cobrança do condomínio, Samuel pergunta aos presentes se eles deveriam mesmo acreditar em qualquer coisa dita por uma mulher que não é casada, já foi presa e, pra ser sincero, tem um cheiro meio estranho. *7. Tu quoque (você também) Você evitar ter que se engajar em críticas virando as próprias críticas contra o acusador – você responde críticas com críticas. Esta falácia, cuja tradução do latim é literalmente “você também”, é geralmente empregada como um mecanismo de defesa, por tirar a atenção do acusado ter que se defender e mudar o foco para o acusador. A implicação é que, se o oponente de alguém também faz aquilo de que acusa o outro, ele é um hipócrita. Independente da veracidade da contra-acusação, o fato é que esta é efetivamente uma tática para evitar ter que reconhecer e responder a uma acusação contida em um argumento – ao devolver ao acusador, o acusado não precisa responder à acusação. Exemplo: Nicole identificou que Ana cometeu uma falácia lógica, mas, em vez de retificar o seu argumento, Ana acusou Nicole de ter cometido uma falácia anteriormente no debate. Exemplo 2: O político Aníbal Zé das Couves foi acusado pelo seu oponente de ter desviado dinheiro público na construção de um hospital. Aníbal não responde a acusação diretamente e devolve insinuando que seu oponente também já aprovou licitações irregulares em seu mandato. *8. Incredulidade pessoal Você considera algo difícil de entender, ou não sabe como funciona, por isso você dá a entender que não seja verdade. Assuntos complexos como evolução biológica através de seleção natural exigem alguma medida de entendimento sobre como elas funcionam antes que alguém possa entendê-los adequadamente; esta falácia é geralmente usada no lugar desse entendimento. Exemplo: Henrique desenhou um peixe e um humano em um papel e, com desdém efusivo, perguntou a Ricardo se ele realmente pensava que nós somos babacas o bastante para acreditar que um peixe acabou evoluindo até a forma humana através de, sei lá, um monte de coisas aleatórias acontecendo com o passar dos tempos. *9. Alegação especial Você altera as regras ou abre uma exceção quando sua afirmação é exposta como falsa. Humanos são criaturas engraçadas, com uma aversão boba a estarem errados. Em vez de aproveitar os benefícios de poder mudar de ideia graças a um novo entendimento, muitos inventarão modos de se agarrar a velhas crenças. Uma das maneiras mais comuns que as pessoas fazem isso é pós-racionalizar um motivo explicando o porque aquilo no qual elas acreditavam ser verdade deve continuar sendo verdade. É geralmente bem fácil encontrar um motivo para acreditar em algo que nos favorece, e é necessária uma boa dose de integridade e honestidade genuína consigo mesmo para examinar nossas próprias crenças e motivações sem cair na armadilha da auto-justificação. Exemplo: Eduardo afirma ser vidente, mas quando as suas “habilidades” foram testadas em condições científicas apropriadas, elas magicamente desapareceram. Ele explicou, então, que elas só funcionam para quem tem fé nelas. *10. Pergunta carregada Você faz uma pergunta que tem uma afirmação embutida, de modo que ela não pode ser respondida sem uma certa admissão de culpa. Falácias desse tipo são particularmente eficientes em descarrilar discussões racionais, graças à sua natureza inflamatória – o receptor da pergunta carregada é compelido a se justificar e pode parecer abalado ou na defensiva. Esta falácia não apenas é um apelo à emoção, mas também reformata a discussão de forma enganosa. Exemplo: Graça e Helena estavam interessadas no mesmo homem. Um dia, enquanto ele estava sentado próximo suficiente a elas para ouvir, Graça pergunta em tom de acusação: “como anda a sua rehabilitação das drogas, Helena?” *11. Ônus da prova Você espera que outra pessoa prove que você está errado, em vez de você mesmo provar que está certo. O ônus (obrigação) da prova está sempre com quem faz uma afirmação, nunca com quem refuta a afirmação. A impossibilidade, ou falta de intenção, de provar errada uma afirmação não a torna válida, nem dá a ela nenhuma credibilidade. No entanto, é importante estabelecer que nunca podemos ter certeza de qualquer coisa, portanto devemos valorizar cada afirmação de acordo com as provas disponíveis. Tirar a importância de um argumento só porque ele apresenta um fato que não foi provado sem sombra de dúvidas também é um argumento falacioso. Exemplo: Beltrano declara que uma chaleira está, nesse exato momento, orbitando o Sol entre a Terra e Marte e que, como ninguém pode provar que ele está errado, a sua afirmação é verdadeira. *12. Ambiguidade Você usa duplo sentido ou linguagem ambígua para apresentar a sua verdade de modo enganoso. Políticos frequentemente são culpados de usar ambiguidade em seus discursos, para depois, se forem questionados, poderem dizer que não estavam tecnicamente mentindo. Isso é qualificado como uma falácia, pois é intrinsecamente enganoso. Exemplo: Em um julgamento, o advogado concorda que o crime foi desumano. Logo, tenta convencer o júri de que o seu cliente não é humano por ter cometido tal crime, e não deve ser julgado como um humano normal. *13. Falácia do apostador Você diz que “sequências” acontecem em fenômenos estatisticamente independentes, como rolagem de dados ou números que caem em uma roleta. Esta falácia de aceitação comum é provavelmente o motivo da criação da grande e luminosa cidade no meio de um deserto americano chamada Las Vegas. Apesar da probabilidade geral de uma grande sequência do resultado desejado ser realmente baixa, cada lance do dado é, em si mesmo, inteiramente independente do anterior. Apesar de haver uma chance baixíssima de um cara-ou-coroa dar cara 20 vezes seguidas, a chance de dar cara em cada uma das vezes é e sempre será de 50%, independente de todos os lances anteriores ou futuros. Exemplo: Uma roleta deu número vermelho seis vezes em sequência, então Gregório teve quase certeza que o próximo número seria preto. Sofrendo uma forma econômica de seleção natural, ele logo foi separado de suas economias. *14. Ad populum Você apela para a popularidade de um fato, no sentido de que muitas pessoas fazem/concordam com aquilo, como uma tentativa de validação dele. A falha nesse argumento é que a popularidade de uma ideia não tem absolutamente nenhuma relação com a sua validade. Se houvesse, a Terra teria se feito plana por muitos séculos, pelo simples fato de que todos acreditavam que ela era assim. Exemplo: Luciano, bêbado, apontou um dedo para Jão e perguntou como é que tantas pessoas acreditam em duendes se eles são só uma superstição antiga e boba. Jão, por sua vez, já havia tomado mais Guinness do que deveria e afirmou que já que tantas pessoas acreditam, a probabilidade de duendes de fato existirem é grande. *15. Apelo à autoridade Você usa a sua posição como figura ou instituição de autoridade no lugar de um argumento válido. (A popular “carteirada”.) É importante mencionar que, no que diz respeito a esta falácia, as autoridades de cada campo podem muito bem ter argumentos válidos, e que não se deve desconsiderar a experiência e expertise do outro. Para formar um argumento, no entanto, deve-se defender seus próprios méritos, ou seja, deve-se saber por que a pessoa em posição de autoridade tem aquela posição. No entanto, é claro, é perfeitamente possível que a opinião de uma pessoa ou instituição de autoridade esteja errada; assim sendo, a autoridade de que tal pessoa ou instituição goza não tem nenhuma relação intrínseca com a veracidade e validade das suas colocações. Exemplo: Impossibilitado de defender a sua posição de que a teoria evolutiva “não é real”, Roberto diz que ele conhece pessoalmente um cientista que também questiona a Evolução e cita uma de suas famosas falas. Exemplo 2: Um professor de matemática se vê questionado de maneira insistente por um aluno especialmente chato. Lá pelas tantas, irritado após cometer um deslize em sua fala, o professor argumenta que tem mestrado pós-doutorado e isso é mais do que suficiente para o aluno confiar nele. *16. Composição/Divisão Você implica que uma parte de algo deve ser aplicada a todas, ou outras, partes daquilo. Muitas vezes, quando algo é verdadeiro em parte, isso também se aplica ao todo, mas é crucial saber se existe evidência de que este é mesmo o caso. Já que observamos consistência nas coisas, o nosso pensamento pode se tornar enviesado de modo que presumimos consistência e padrões onde eles não existem. Exemplo: Daniel era uma criança precoce com uma predileção por pensamento lógico. Ele sabia que átomos são invisíveis, então logo concluiu que ele, por ser feito de átomos, também era invisível. Nunca foi vitorioso em uma partida de esconde-esconde. *17. Nenhum escocês de verdade... Você faz o que pode ser chamado de apelo à pureza como forma de rejeitar críticas relevantes ou falhas no seu argumento. Nesta forma de argumentação falha, a crença de alguém é tornada infalsificável porque, independente de quão convincente seja a evidência apresentada, a pessoa simplesmente move a situação de modo que a evidência supostamente não se aplique a um suposto “verdadeiro” exemplo. Esse tipo de pós-racionalização é um modo de evitar críticas válidas ao argumento de alguém. Exemplo: Angus declara que escoceses não colocam açúcar no mingau, ao que Lachlan aponta que ele é um escocês e põe açúcar no mingau. Furioso, como um “escocês de verdade”, Angus berra que nenhum escocês de verdade põe açúcar no seu mingau. *18. Genética (tipo de falácia) Você julga algo como bom ou ruim tendo por base a sua origem. Esta falácia evita o argumento ao levar o foco às origens de algo ou alguém. É similar à falácia ad hominem no sentido de que ela usa percepções negativas já existentes para fazer com que o argumento de alguém pareça ruim, sem de fato dissecar a falta de mérito do argumento em si. Exemplo: Acusado no Jornal Nacional de corrupção e aceitação de propina, o senador disse que devemos ter muito cuidado com o que ouvimos na mídia, já que todos sabemos como ela pode não ser confiável. *19. Preto-ou-branco (falso dilema) Você apresenta dois estados alternativos como sendo as únicas possibilidades, quando de fato existem outras. Também conhecida como falso dilema, esta tática aparenta estar formando um argumento lógico, mas sob análise mais cuidadosa fica evidente que há mais possibilidades além das duas apresentadas. O pensamento binário da falácia preto-ou-branco não leva em conta as múltiplas variáveis, condições e contextos em que existiriam mais do que as duas possibilidades apresentadas. Ele molda o argumento de forma enganosa e obscurece o debate racional e honesto. Exemplo: Ao discursar sobre o seu plano para fundamentalmente prejudicar os direitos do cidadão, o Líder Supremo falou ao povo que ou eles estão do lado dos direitos do cidadão ou contra os direitos. *20. Tornando a questão supostamente óbvia Você apresenta um argumento circular no qual a conclusão foi incluída na premissa. Este argumento logicamente incoerente geralmente surge em situações onde as pessoas têm crenças bastante enraizadas, e por isso consideradas verdades absolutas em suas mentes. Racionalizações circulares são ruins principalmente porque não são muito boas. Exemplo: A Palavra do Grande Zorbo é perfeita e infalível. Nós sabemos disso porque diz aqui no Grande e Infalível Livro das Melhores e Mais Infalíveis Coisas do Zorbo Que São Definitivamente Verdadeiras e Não Devem Nunca Serem Questionadas. Exemplo 2: O plano estratégico de marketing é o melhor possível, foi assinado pelo Diretor Bam-bam-bam. *21. Apelo à natureza Você argumenta que só porque algo é “natural”, aquilo é válido, justificado, inevitável ou ideal. Só porque algo é natural, não significa que é bom. Assassinato, por exemplo, é bem natural, e mesmo assim a maioria de nós concorda que não é lá uma coisa muito legal de você sair fazendo por aí. A sua “naturalidade” não constitui nenhum tipo de justificativa. Exemplo: O curandeiro chegou ao vilarejo com a sua carroça cheia de remédios completamente naturais, incluindo garrafas de água pura muito especial. Ele disse que é natural as pessoas terem cuidado e desconfiarem de remédios “artificiais”, como antibióticos. *22. Anedótica Você usa uma experiência pessoal ou um exemplo isolado em vez de um argumento sólido ou prova convincente. Geralmente é bem mais fácil para as pessoas simplesmente acreditarem no testemunho de alguém do que entender dados complexos e variações dentro de um continuum. Medidas quantitativas científicas são quase sempre mais precisas do que percepções e experiências pessoais, mas a nossa inclinação é acreditar naquilo que nos é tangível, e/ou na palavra de alguém em quem confiamos, em vez de em uma realidade estatística mais “abstrata”. Exemplo: José disse que o seu avô fumava, tipo, 30 cigarros por dia e viveu até os 97 anos — então não acredite nessas meta análises que você lê sobre estudos metodicamente corretos provando relações causais entre cigarros e expectativa de vida. *23. O atirador do Texas Você escolhe muito bem um padrão ou grupo específico de dados que sirva para provar o seu argumento sem ser representativo do todo. Esta falácia de “falsa causa” ganha seu nome partindo do exemplo de um atirador disparando aleatoriamente contra a parede de um galpão, e, na sequência, pintando um alvo ao redor da área com o maior número de buracos, fazendo parecer que ele tem ótima pontaria. Grupos específicos de dados como esse aparecem naturalmente, e de maneira imprevisível, mas não necessariamente indicam que há uma relação causal. Exemplo: Os fabricantes do bebida gaseificada Cocaçúcar apontam pesquisas que mostram que, dos cinco países onde a Cocaçúcar é mais vendida, três estão na lista dos dez países mais saudáveis do mundo, logo, Cocaçúcar é saudável. *24. Meio-termo Você declara que uma posição central entre duas extremas deve ser a verdadeira. Em muitos casos, a verdade realmente se encontra entre dois pontos extremos, mas isso pode enviezar nosso pensamento: às vezes uma coisa simplesmente não é verdadeira, e um meio termo dela também não é verdadeiro. O meio do caminho entre uma verdade e uma mentira continua sendo uma mentira. Exemplo: Mariana disse que a vacinação causou autismo em algumas crianças, mas o seu estudado amigo Calebe disse que essa afirmação já foi derrubada como falsa, com provas. Uma amiga em comum, a Alice, ofereceu um meio-termo: talvez as vacinas causem um pouco de autismo, mas não muito. *25. Apelo ao ridículo Ridicularizar um argumento como forma de derrubá-lo. Exemplo: Se a teoria da evolução fosse verdadeira, significaria que o seu tataravô seria um gorila *26. Apelo à força Utilização de algum tipo de privilégio, força, poder ou ameaça para impor a conclusão. Exemplo: Acredite no que eu digo, não se esqueça de quem é que paga o seu salário. *27. Apelo à riqueza Essa falácia é a de acreditar que dinheiro é fator de estar correto. Aqueles mais ricos são os que provavelmente estão certos. Exemplo: O Barão é um homem vivido e conhece como as coisas funcionam. Se ele diz que é bom, há de ser. *28. Argumentum ad lapidem Desqualificar uma afirmação como absurda, mas sem provas. Exemplo: João, ministro da educação, é acusado de corrupção e defende-se dizendo: ‘Esta acusação é um disparate’. Baseado em quê? *29. Repetição nauseante É a aplicação da repetição constante e a crença incorreta de que, quanto mais se diz algo, mais correto está. Exemplo: Se Joãozinho diz tanto que sua ex-namorada é uma mentirosa, então ela é. *30. Causa diminuta Apontar uma causa irrelevante. Exemplo: Vocês discutem quem tem direito ao título de “doutor”, enquanto tem gente passando fome. * Bônus: Teoria irrefutável Informar um argumento com uma hipótese que não pode ser testada. Exemplo 1: Ganhei na loteria porque estava escrito no livro do destino. Exemplo 2: Tal teoria científica não pode estar errada porque já foi comprovada, logo, não pode ser mais testada. http://ahduvido.com.br/30-falacias-mais-comum-utilizadas-em-debates-e-discussoes Marcelo da Luz * a) apelo à autoridade * b) apelo à tradição * c) apelo ao medo * d) falso dilema * e) argumento circular * f) apelo à emoção * g) falácia da esperança Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para lógica Categoria:Falácias